


Of Madmen and Swords

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of when Nyssa fell in love with Sara. Or How Sara meets Ra's Al Ghul and after everything finally has a mental break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Madmen and Swords

Sara was still light headed when she was dragged into the throne room, which alone made her think that this was insane, but when she took into account the outfits of these people it was even more insane. She was currently being held up by two men, which did bring up some bad memories but whatever, deal with that later. There was a chick with a bow and a pink scarf covering her lower face. This was madness. She keeps escaping death but so terribly. She survived a boat sinking, she almost drowned but she didn’t. Then she was picked up by Ivo, survived that only to deal with Slade, survived that almost drowned again, was stuck on another island, and almost died only to be grabbed by this, cult seemed like the right word, and was dragged in front of this man with a fucking sword.

They were currently speaking in languages she didn’t understand. But they were talking to her.

“I’m sorry, I only speak English.” She admitted, she was kicked in the legs trying to make her kneel. Yup, this was a cult. She was found by a cult.

“I am Ra’s Al Ghul Head of the Demon.” The man with the sword spoke to her. He was apparently the head of the cult. “Do you know what you are doing here?” She shook her head and was backhanded by one of the men holding her. Clearly they needed verbal answers.

“No I do not.” She answered wondering if she would get hit again for not using sir.

“You are here to be judged on if you are to be executed or become an apprentice.” He explained. “Do you know what that means?”

“Yes, I’ll be killed if you don’t think I’m worthy for this…” She trailed off knowing that they wouldn’t use the word cult.

“This is the League of Assassins.” He explained. “We only take the most worthy.” He said something in not English again and she was pulled back and three men were brought forward. They had their chains removed and were given swords. She was held tightly by her captors as they watched the three men charge at Ra’s. The way he fought them off, with such ease made Sara think he was just toying with them. After a few minutes have passed each man ended up getting is own blade in his chest. Sara watched as each man fell and died.

When Ra’s turned on her, she stared to laugh, full body shaking laughter. The men holding her let go and she dropped to her knees, she was on all fours laughing because of course this is what would happen. She escaped death so many times only to end up in this cult with a man who killed people so easily.

She had the worst luck.

She kept laughing until she was carried off, she suspected that she would get the answer soon.

Once Sara was out of the room Ra’s looked at the woman with the pink scarf on her face.

“What do you think?”

“I think no one has ever laughed at a demonstration of your power.”

“This is true.”

“We could train her, if she proves to be unworthy we can always kill her later. But there must be strength to laugh in the face of all this danger around her. She was told there was a fifty, fifty chance that would die today and she laughed watched you kill three men.”

“If you have such belief in her, you can train her. If she turns out to not be worthy you can be the one to destroy her.”

“Of course.” Nyssa left the throne room, wanting to find the blonde again, hear that laugh again. It was the most beautiful sound she’s ever heard.


End file.
